Regret
by Noella Ardath
Summary: You'll never know what you had until you lost it... LithuaniaxPoland


**One more to go, i can't help it! I just love LietxPoland! **

**Sorry for AmexLiet fans... this is just a fanfiction 'kay? No hard feelings!**

**Desclaimer : Not mine**

**

* * *

**

"Liet! Ayolah.. Tolong, kau sepertinya harus menemaniku! Ini sepertinya.. sepenuhnya penting!", Poland menggantung di leher seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, pemuda yang dipanggil 'Liet' itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja kerjanya. "Feliks, bisakah kau bermain dengan orang lain?". Lithuania mulai gerah dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang terlalu 'manja'.

"Tapi Liet...". Poland mencona membujuk pemuda berambut cokelat itu sekali lagi.

"Tolonglah, aku sedang sibuk!", Lithuania membentaknya, Poland sedikit terkejut karena selama ini Liet-nya belum pernah membentak siapapun. Dan kenyataan bahwa sepertinya Poland orang pertama yang ia bentak membuatnya kecewa. Kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa jadi pengganggu.

Poland menatap Toris sedih lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia pergi keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja Lithuania. Toris menghela nafasnya, ia benci harus bersikap dingin dengan Poland, tapi ia harus melakukannya agar pemuda pirang itu mau meninggalkannya. Ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan sebenarnya ia agak terganggu dengan suara tinggi melengking sahabat pirangnya itu.

'Setidaknya sekarang sudah tenang', pikirnya. Tanpa tahu kemana Feliks pergi hari itu.

**XXX**

"Liet, aku...", Poland mencoba berbicara dengan Toris yang masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya. "Sshh, lakukan saja apa yang mau kau lakukan. Aku sibuk", Toris memotong kata-kata Poland tanpa melihat wajah pemuda pirang malang itu.

"Tapi Liet, aku..".

"Shut it!".

Poland menunduk tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Telepon Toris berbunyi dan ia segera mengangkatnya. "Halo? Bos? Oh, ya.. ya. Tentu saja", Polanda beranjak dari ruang kerja Toris. Lalu mengambil kopernya. Ia tersenyum sedih dan meninggalakan sebuah pesan.

**XXX**

Toris meregangkan tubuhnya, pekerjaannya sebagian besar telah selesai. Ia bisa menyelesaikannya besok pagi. Ia menggosok matanya yang kelelahan. Ia diam sebentar, ada yang aneh. Oh, iya, Feliks tidak ada disini. Membuat seluruh rumah menjadi sepi.

"Tidak ada salahnya menikmati ketenangan yang jarang ini", katanya kepada diri sendiri. Lithuania turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur dan mengambil coca cola. Tiba-tiba teleponnnya berbunyi, ia berharap kali ini bukan bosnya yang menelpon.

"Halo?".

"Hai Toris!".

"America-san!".

America tertawa pelan mendengar formalitas yang digunakan Toris kepadanya, "it's okay, panggil aku Alfred saja". Katanya dengan ramah. Toris tersenyum, America belum berubah, masih tetap hangat seperti dulu. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?", tanyanya dengan nada yang bersahabat.

"Baik", jawab Toris. "Bagaimana dengan err.. Poland?", America masih kurang senang dengan Poland karena ia pernah punya 'crush' dengan Lithuania ketika ia masih berkerja di tempatnya. "Baik, dia sekarang sedang pergi".

"Benarkah?".

"Ya, kenapa?", Lithuania mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak, aku hanya em.. berpikir, apa aku sekarang bisa kesana untuk, ya, berkunjung?". Tanyanya agak canggung.

"Tentu saja Alfred, kapan kau mau berkunjung?".

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu".

Toris sedikit terkejut dan bergegas pergi ke ruang depan dan membuka pintunya, benar saja disana ada America. Tapi ia berada di dalam mobilnya sambil memegang telpon. "Alfred-san! masuklah!", America tersenyum dan segera keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berlari senang menuju pintu depan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai Toris!", sapanya senang. "Alfred-san, silahkan masuk", America masuk dan Toris mengantarnya ke ruang tamu. "Mau minum apa? Kopi? Teh?", tanya Toris sopan. "Apapun sepertinya oke-oke saja bagiku", America tersenyum lebar. Lithuania membalas senyumnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

America duduk dan menatap ruangan itu. Ruang tamu Lithuania tidak sebesar ruang tamu di rumahnya namun harus diakui ruangan itu sangat nyaman. Senyum America terhapus ketika melihat foto Poland dan Lithuania yang sedang tersenyum. America menatapnya dingin dan menutup foto itu.

"Malam ini ia akan jadi milikku".

"Alfred-san, ini tehnya. Aku harap kau masih menyukainya", Toris datang sambil membawa senampan teh. "Tidak, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Aku selalu menyukainya", Toris tersenyum dan meletakkan secangkir teh di depan America. "Teh, tuan?", Toris bertanya sambil menatap America dengan tatapan setengah bercanda.

"Mengenang masa lalu, hah?", America mengangguk senang. Toris memberikan teh America takaran gula yang dulu sangat disukai mantan majikannya itu. "Woah! Kau bahkan masih mengingat takaran kesukaanku!", America meneguk tehnya sampai habis sedangkan Lithuania meneguknya sekali dan melihat America dengan tenang.

America belum berubah, masih sama seperti yang dulu.

"Jadi, kemana Poland pergi?", America memulai pembicaraan. "Entahlah, dia tidak bicara apa-apa denganku. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan pulang malam ini karena ini sudah larut", jawab Lithuania sambil melihat jam dindingnya.

Tanpa disadarinya America tersenyum licik.

"Jadi Poland tidak akan pulang malam ini, hm?", Alfred mendekatkan dirinya dengan Lithuania, bahkan terlalu dekat. "A-alfred-sa-aah—", Alfred menggigit daun telinga Lithuania membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendesah.

"Let's playing a game Toris-chan".

**XXX**

Feliks sekali lagi mengingatkan supir taxi di depannya untuk mengendarai mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia berusaha pulang secepat mungkin, Poland kira ia harus menginap disana sehingga sampai membawa koper tapi ternyata ia hanya disana untuk satu hari. Ia menolak tawaran baik bosnya untuk menginap disana karena khawatir dengan Liet. Ia tertawa kecil, apa Liet sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ya?

Liet memang menjadi agak sensitif mengenai pekerjaannya. Poland mengerti itu. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi ke pemakaman presidennya bersama Liet. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Liet sibuk dan letih, Poland tahu ia tidak bisa egois dan memutuskan untuk pergi kesana sendirian.

Sedih memang bila tidak ada yang menemani dan menghiburnya ketika datang ke pemakaman salah satu orang yang ia sayangi. Poland bahkan tadi kesulitan untuk tidak menangis seperti anak kecil di tengah-tengah penguburan. Anehnya, Russia tadi sempat menghiburnya dan memberinya selamat. Sepertinya lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu merasa agak bertanggung jawab atas kematian presiden Poland karena memang pesawat itu jatuh di kawasannya.

Taxi itu berhenti membuyarkan lamunan Poland. Ia tersenyum dan memberikan si supir taxi tipnya. Setelah mengeluarkan kopernya dari garasi taxi ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk mereka.

"Loh? Nggak dikunci? Hm.. sepertinya Liet masih kerja! Dasar sepenuhnya workholic", katanya sambil membuka pintu depan. 'Lebih baik memberinya kejutan ketika sedang berkerja', pikirnya. Poland mengendap-endap menuju lantai atas menuju ruang kerja Lietnya. Mencoba mengeluarkan suara seminim mungkin agar tak ketahuan.

"Aah~~mmhh...".

Suara apa itu? Poland mengernyitkan dahinya, itu jelas-jelas suara Lietnya! Jangan-jangan.. Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Lietnya tidak akan tidur dengan orang lain! Benar kan?

Poland mendekati kamar mereka, kamarnya dan Lietnya. Ia tersenyum dengan pikiran itu, kamar mereka. Namun, senyum itu hilang tiba-tiba.

Di dalam sana, Lietnya dan seorang pemuda pirang yang ia kenali sebagai Alfred telanjang. Berciuman, bercumbu... desahan Lietnya terdengar, ia memanggil nama Alfred, mereka saling bertukar kata-kata 'i love you', saling bertukar pandangan penuh cinta.

Poland hanya diam.

Ia tidak menerobos kamar itu seperti yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak berteriak seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia tidak menangis seperti yang telah ia rencanakan apabila hal ini terjadi. Ia hanya diam. Ia tidak menutup pintu kamar yang ia buka sedikit. Ia hanya diam dan pergi dari sana. Pergi membawa kopernya, meninggalkan pintu depan terbuka dan memanggil taxi sekali lagi.

**XXX**

Toris terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap sekeliling kamar yang kosong. Bagian belakangnya sakit, rasanya seperti habis idtabrak truk. Apa yang terjadi? Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, America dan dirinya....

Ya, ampun... Ia tidur dengan Alfred.

Toris mencari America di sekitarnya namun ia tak menemukan siapapun. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mandi. Namun, ketika ia bergerak bagian belakang sakit, perih, jauh lebih perih dari sebelumnya ketika ia pertama kali bangun.

'Jadi ini rasanya menjadi uke? Tidak enak, sakit, perih. Pantas saja Poland...'.

Poland?

Toris terlonjak seketika. Bagaimana dengan Poland? Ia menatap sekelilingnya lagi untuk menemukan sesuatu. Dan ia menemukan dua kertas di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Yang pertama dari Alfred yang mengatakan ia harus pergi karena ada rapat dan ucapan terima kasihnya atas 'permainan' yang menyenangkan tadi malam. Dan satunya lagi pesan dari Poland yang sepertinya elah ditinggalkan dari kemarin yang mengatakan bahwa...

Bahwa ia pergi untuk menghadiri pamakaman presiden Poland yang meninggal di Russia?

Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahunya? Jadi Poland pergi sendirian ke sebuah pemakaman, dan pemakaman bosnya sendiri?

'Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?', ia bertanya dalam hatinya.

"_Liet! Ayolah.. Tolong, kau sepertinya harus menemaniku! Ini sepertinya.. sepenuhnya penting!"._

"_Feliks, bisakah kau bermain dengan orang lain!"._

"_Liet, aku...", Poland mencoba berbicara dengan Toris yang masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya._

"_Sshh, lakukan saja apa yang mau kau lakukan. Aku sibuk"._

"_Tapi Liet, aku.."._

"Shut it!".

Poland mencoba memintanya tadi malam! Tapi ia mengusir Poland, Poland pergi dan, dan...

Ia tidur dengan Alfred.

Tiba-tiba rasa tidak enak berputar di perutnya. Perasaan bersalah yang membuatnya merasa, merasa kotor. 'Dimana Poland sekarang? Sedang apa dia? Bagaimana keadaannya?', Lithuania, tanpa memedulikan rasa sakitnya, berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

Poland tidak boleh tahu, ia tidak boleh tahu apapun.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya, ia langsung mengambil sprei, sarung bantal dan selimutnya untuk dicuci. Setelah mencuci dan mengganti speri itu ia duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Memikirkan kapan kekasihnya pulang dengan cemas.

'_You'll never know what you had until you lost it.... so the story begin...'_

_

* * *

_

**Short i knew, but this is just a prologue! I promise it'll get better!**

**Review dan katakan, apakah ini perlu dilanjutkan?**


End file.
